Bratfest at Tiffany's
by greeniscool
Summary: What Happens when Massie meets a boy better then Derrington, or When someones trying to steal Alcia's man, or when Dylan is cheating on her 2 boyfriends. What happens when Kirsten isn't made soccer captain, or when Claire turns rich? Find it all out here
1. Prolouge

Bratfest Tiffany's

Disclaimer: Disclaimed

Massie Block- Still Beautiful, Still Rich. Gets backs together with Derrington. But what happens when she meets a boy better then him, and one who wears _**pants**_!!

Alicia Rivera- Is dating Josh Hotz and couldn't be happier. But someone has her eyes on her man. Can she find out who it is?

Kirsten Gregory- Made the soccer team, but wasn't made captain. How far can this girl go to be captain?

Dylan Marvil- Is dating Plovert and Kemp. But they don't know it. Can she keep them from finding out? If they do, Dylan's likely to drop ten pounds faster then you can say drama

Claire Lyons- Dad becomes C.E.O. of a company. Now have all the money in the world. But is it enough to get Cam back? Or will she turn into some snobby uncaring rich girl? 

**Review or I won't finish it!!!!**


	2. A very Special phone call

Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Saturday, September 7th

1:27pm

"Beannnn," Massie Block yelled out as her dog ran to her. "Ugh, Bean I have nothing to wear to school the day after tomorrow! None of the clothes I bought last week are good enough. I need something so good, the LBRs are gonna bow down to me. I need to go shopping." Massie pulled out her Iphone, and hit speed dial one.

"Hola," Alicia's voice answered.

Massie rolled her eyes. "I can see your back from Spain," she said.

"Totally, and it was ah-mazing! I have so much loco gossip to report." Alicia said.

"Cool. So anyways, we're going shopping. Our fans deserve much better then to see us walking around in last week's cloths." Massie replied with an eye roll.

"Point. And we're gonna put those LBR boys right where they belong. Down at the bottom!" Alicia said.

"O yeah, that's right. "Hold on, I'm gonna get C, D, and K on the line." Massie said. Before Alicia could reply, Massie hit number 2, 3, and 4 on her Iphone.

Fifteen minutes later, while deciding an outfit for the mall. Massie's phone rang. It was Derrington.

"Hullo," Massie answered coldly.

"I know what you did last summer." Said a mysterious voice.

"Haha, very funny Derrick." Massie said.

"Ok fine you caught me. Its just I called to say I'm sorry. I should've never called you immature. I-I-I love you just the way you are." He took a pause, waiting for her.

"I…um," Massie stammered.

"I was also hoping we could get back together," he said.

Massie was thinking this over. "What should I do? I know I still love him, but what if it happens again?" Massie thought.

"Mass? You still there?" Derrington said interrupting her thoughts.

"Um yeah, still here." She said. "Listen, I have to go, but I'll call you later." She said.

"Uh Ok," Derrington said disappointedly. "Bye. I love-

Click. Massie ended the call before he could finish. Massie thought that she should feel guilty, but there was just so much going on in her head. There was no room for guilt.

Massie looked at the clock. "Shit! I'm late" She said. She quickly pulled on her metallic gray DKNY baby doll, slid on her black tights, slipped into her metallic gray Gucci Flats, put on her Elsa Peretti dimond heart necklace, picked up her black Juicy hobo, and was out the door.

**A/N- Sry this chapter is short...i'm doing short cahpters so i can update faster...review and tell me if its a good idea**


	3. The new Guy

Westchester Mall

BCBG

Saturday, September 7th

1:49pm

"What do you guys think of this dress," Claire said as she held up a polka dotted silk dress."

"Well I personally love it," Dylan said. "But how are you gonna pay for it?"

The other girls looked around in curiosity.

"Didn't Massie tell you?" Claire asked. "My dad became C.E.O. of the Hard Candy Make-up line. We're rich!"

"That's awesome," Massie said as she came out of the fitting rooms. "Now we can stop paying for all your stuff." She smirked as Claire looked at the ground in embarrassment. "Come on, I was just joking." Massie said.

Claire smiled. "Come on! We have a lot more back to school shopping to do!"

The other girls cheered. Six hours later, they were all sitting at a Starbucks booth, with another booth set out for their bags, all thirty of them. They were walking towards the mall exit, sipping their lattes, when someone bumps into Massie.

"Hey, watch it," she said.

The boy turns around. He was the new kid at Briarwood. "O sorry, I didn't see you there," he said. Then he saw who she was. "Hey don't I know you? He asked. "You're Mary Block right?"

"Mary Block!! He is lucky he's cute. Maybe even cuter then Derrington" Massie thought. "No," she said. "My name's Massie. Massie Block."

"O right, sorry, I'm Devin by the way. Devin Brown. Nice to meet you." He said. Then turned around and left.

"He was cute," Alicia said.

"Don't you already have a boyfriend Alicia?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. Next Tuesday is my three month anniversary with Josh." Alicia said.

"Speaking of boyfriends," Massie interrupted. "I have something that's worth one thousand gossip points. Derrington asked to get back together!" She exclaimed.

"OMG!" They all shouted out.

"Are you gonna say yes," Kristen asked.

"I don't know. I still have to think about it." Massie replied.

"Well think then tell us when you do," Dylan said.

Fifteen minutes later, Massie walked through the room of her Ipad. She picked up her phone and called Derrington.

"Block!" Derrington said.

Massie smiled. "Listen, I've been thinking, and I decided to say yes." I want to get back together.

**A/N- Haha i'm gonna leave you hanging. Review if you want more**


End file.
